


Something's Wrong with Keith

by glamglaceon



Series: Space Cat Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute times ahead, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance actually being smart for once, Not Canon Compliant, blissed out Keith, snuggles, what if he actually ingested an herb that is like catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: Keith begins to act odd and the Paladins are unsure how to handle it.





	Something's Wrong with Keith

**Author's Note:**

> None of these one-shots in this series are related other than Keith being half-Galra in appearance. Feel free to read them all if you want, however.
> 
> Hey, everyone. I'm back with more Space Cat Keith shenanigans. I'm hoping you are enjoying each entry, or if you are new to my Voltron fics, I hope you enjoy this fic. I had two different ideas on how I was gonna write this and I may add the second part later if I feel like it. I'm basing this off of watching my own cats somewhat.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. The series is owned by Dreamworks Pictures and the other creators.

Keith was enjoying a quick nap after a long session of training when he was awoken from a good dream by a knock on the door. The half-Galra groaned and curled further into a ball, ignoring the noise.

“Hey, mullet, dinner's ready!” Lance's voice shouted from outside the door.

Keith deliberately stayed quiet, hoping that maybe the Blue Paladin would get the message and just walk away. Lance tended to do one of two things if he was ignored: 1) whine and complain until he got his way or 2) walk away, fuming. Since the tanned Paladin was born into a big family, he must've been doted on and given attention, soaking it up like a sponge. Or maybe Lance was ignored and knows he can get attention if he was being annoying enough. 

Either way, it grated on Keith's nerves.

Eventually Lance did give up and Keith sighed in relief as he heard the familiar sound of sneakers squeaking away from his room. He let out a yawn and settled himself back down into his nap. He would eat after he got some sleep.

 

Two hours later, Keith roused himself from his room and headed toward the kitchen, having thrown on his civilian clothes before leaving. He left his red jacket behind, so he didn't get it dirty. He padded into the kitchen and found a note on the table that the others were in a joint training session and that there was a bowl of leftovers in the fridge for him whenever he decided to eat. His heart warm, the half-Galra took the bowl out and quickly heated it up before eating.

A few days previous, the Castle of Lions had made a pit stop and stocked up on fresh ingredients, as the entire crew was sick of having nothing but food goo the past several weeks. Hunk got to flex his culinary skills and loved whipping up new dishes, using ingredients he never would have had a chance to while on Earth.

After he ate his fill, he found himself heading toward the training room, not wanting to be alone. It was something he had to get used to after he went through his transformation. Before, he didn't want to deal with any of the Paladins or Alteans outside of Shiro, but now he almost craved being near his teammates. One of the Blades told him that it was in a Galra's nature to want to be close with their pack members (Pidge teased him that it should be pride or litter instead of pack, considering Galra were pretty much giant purple space cats). It had given Keith some food for thought and in the end he just decided to go with it.

“Sleeping Beauty is finally awake,” Lance teased, having looked up at the door from his position on the floor. He was spread out, his arms and legs resembling a starfish. Hunk was in a similar position and Pidge's hands were on her knees, panting. Only Shiro and the two Alteans were the ones standing, though a faint sheen of sweat dotted Shiro's forehead.

“Oh shut up,” Keith snapped back without any malice. He leaned himself against a wall, crossing his arms in his usual stance.

“Did you eat already?” Hunk asked, rolling over onto his side so he could attempt to get up off of the floor.

“Yeah. It was delicious, as always. Though, if you don't mind me asking, what did you use for seasoning?”

Hunk hummed in thought. “Some kind of herbs. I forgot what the merchant said they were, but he said they were safe to eat. Would add some kick.”

Keith nodded absentmindedly. He was too content to comment further, though he wasn't sure if it was due to having eaten or if it was due to being near his pack.

Pidge eyed Keith suspiciously but didn't say anything.

The rest of the training session went as well as could be expected. Keith kept out of it, since he had finished his own earlier. Lanced attempted to bring Keith into a few of the sparring sessions against the gladiators but he was ignored each time. It almost was like the older man hadn't heard him.

“Something is up with Keith,” he whined later in the lounge, having pulled everyone besides the half-Galra into the room.

“So it wasn't just me,” Pidge remarked, cupping her chin in her hand. “I noticed that he was acting weird after he came from the kitchen.”

“Leave him alone, guys,” Shiro said. “Maybe he was still half asleep from his nap.”

“There is a difference between that and what Keith is doing,” Pidge responded. She pulled out her laptop and began tapping away furiously.

The room grew quiet, though not for long. Keith entered the room, eyes half-lidded. He looked like a zombie, if Lance could describe it in words. He curled up on the same couch that Shiro was seated on and placed his head on the older man's lap, purring. He spread himself out, long limbs out in different directions.

“I don't see anything wrong,” Coran piped up. “He looks content.”

“This is KEITH we're talking about!” Lance pointed out. “He doesn't act like this.”

Shiro shook his head, his human hand carding through Keith's thick hair. “I don't see anything wrong. You know he's been more open with affection since his transformation.”

Pidge looked up at Hunk suddenly from her laptop. “Hunk, what kind of herbs did you add in our food?”

“I told you, I don't really remember,” the dark-skinned male said hurriedly. 

She went back to her laptop, frowning. “I'm only asking because I researched various herbs in the system and there are some that could be harmful to Galra, or have interesting side effects.”

Hunk paled. “So you're saying that....”

“Keith is obviously fine,” Shiro cut in, though he filed that info away for another time.

“I'm not saying Hunk poisoned Keith or anything, but I'm wondering if the reason Keith is acting this way is because of what he ate.”

The room was quiet for a few minutes.

“You mean.... that he might have ingested something like catnip?” Lance asked, his brain having come to that conclusion once Pidge spoke up.

“Catnip?” Allura and Coran asked in unison.

“It's a type of plant or herb that if given to a cat, it can cause them to be either super hyper or completely relaxed,” Pidge explained to the Alteans. “I mean, it would make sense, given how Keith is reacting.”

Lance tried to hide his giggles but Hunk was already chuckling, though he was still worried deep inside. Shiro looked amused and looked down at the Red Paladin, who did look more relaxed than he's ever been.

“Find out for sure, Pidge,” Lance piped up. “Cuz if something he ate is like catnip, then we found a way to get mullet to finally relax.”

The entire room, sans Keith, burst into laughter.


End file.
